comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Davros (Earth-77)
Davros was once a wealthy scientist and adviser to the emperor of the Kaled Empire, but he later started his own empire, making himself a cyborg, and creating a new "pure" race of cyborgs, the Daleks. He called himself The Dalek Emperor. An evil man, he wiped out most of the Kaleds, except for his supporters, who became Daleks, and converted the primitive Thals into Daleks as well. Davros ambition and imperialistic evilness have brought him into battle with heroes such as The Avengers and The Doctor. Category:Created by Imperial WyrmCategory:Earth-77Category:DaleksCategory:KaledsCategory:CyborgsCategory:Royalty Bio Category:Villains Davros was born into a wealthy family who lived in a manor, on the outskirts of the largest Kaled city on Skaro (Thals and Kaleds lived separately and were enemies). His father was an adviser to the Kaled Emperor, and was an ambassador and businessman. His mother was the head of a science academy. He had 3 brothers and 3 sisters. Two of his brothers followed in their fathers footsteps, and became businessmen, while his third brother became a musician, and all his sisters pursued careers in science and medical matters. The Kaled Empire was a plutocrisy, so many rich people achieved government positions. Growing up, Davros was spoiled and became very greedy. His parents paid little attention to him, but they usually gave him what he wanted, when he was around them. Davros was not allowed to interact with people of a lower class, due to the hierarchy of The Kaled Empire. The Kaled Empire was very corrupt, putting wealth before people, and sacrificing safety to improve production of the factories commodities. Minerals mined from stars and crystals found in Skaro's volcanoes, were sold to other Kaled Companies, and most of their products bought by the rich. Davros grew up hating other people, due to the xenophobic atmosphere of the High Class Kaleds. He was anti-social, though, not interacting, even with most High Class people. He spent most of his time painting, usually painting pictures of his room or expressing his emotions in gloomy looking paintings of dillapidated buildings and such. When Davros wasn't able to go to the Kaled University of Fine Arts, and pursue a career as a painter for the Kaled Empire's Court of Advisers and Entertainers, he went into a deep depression and had thoughts of suicide. However, when he heard of biological weaponry, after spying on a corrupt Kaled associate of his father, he decided to go into science. He wanted to create biological weapons to destroy his enemies, so that he could pursue his dreams. He became evil and paranoid, and developed a hatred, not only for the Kaleds and Thals, but for all of Skaro. The Thals were primitive people and practised some form of what Kaleds called "witchcraft". They would rebel and kill Kaleds who built companies in their area, but the Kaleds were often aggressive towards them and wanted to annex them. The Thals were defensive, rather than aggressive, and tried to avoid other people. He went into the science academy his mother ran, which was only for wealthy children, as The Kaled Empire was equivalent to a fascist plutocrisy on Earth. He attended the academy from the age of 10 to the age of 16, and he had married his lover, Traikala, while attending at 14 (Kaleds often married in their teen years). After graduation, he and Traikala started their own academy, which taught, not only science, but art. They had a son named Fierz, who attended their academy when he was old enough. Davros and Traikala hated the lower Kaled classes, and the Thals, only liking themselves and their associates. Davros had stopped being anti-social after he met Traikala. However, their son, Fierz was much different from them. He had something that most Kaleds did not have, and that was sympathy and a sense of equality. He rejected Kaled society, seeing it as evil, and began helping the Thals, whom he saw as oppressed by the Kaleds. Fierz was seen as a prophet by many Thals, and they crowned him as king, when he was 23. By this time, Davros and Traikala had become advisers to The Kaled Emperor, and had a great influence on Kaled society. Davros developed a biological weapon, which the Emperor told him to use, as long as he killed his son, "the traitor". Davros, though he was an evil man, still loved his son, so he refused. Fearing that the emperor might kill his son, he took the emperors life, killing him in his sleep. He became the next emperor, but he later found out that his predecessors supporters murdered his son, and so, he unleashed his weapon on the population in revenge. Most Kaleds died, except for supporters of Davros. When Traikala was killed in an assassination attempt by a survivor of the Kaled Opposition to him, he had the survivor experimented on. The survivor was disected, and his organs were placed in a cybernetic body, an android body. He tested this on the other Kaleds, promising to make them "immortal" and eliminate their weaknesses. Some of the virus, which had been unleashed from Davros' biological weapon, even infected his supporters. He lied to his supporters, saying that the other Kaleds had used their own bio weapons. Some of his supporters were deformed, becoming Mutant Kaleds. Davros made all Kaleds cybernetic, and even made cybernetic improvements to himself, making himself uncapable of feeling emotion, as well. Most of his body was cybernetic, including half of his brain, but he kept his original face, to distinguish himself from the other Kaleds, who were cybernetic. He called the new cybernetic Kaleds, "Daleks". Dalek was an anagram of Kaled but, it also, coincidentally, meant "pure" in the language of the Ancient Kaleds. Davros became the Supreme Emperor of a new empire, the Dalek Empire. Next, he converted the Thals into Daleks, and then vowed to conquer the rest of the universe.